The use of wave suppressors is generally well known. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,560 a turbulence reducing device is shown in which a plurality of lattice devices are strung the length of the swimming pool. Float means are attached to the ends of each of the devices to maintain buoyancy if the device is formed of a nonbuoyant material. This suppressor was one of the earliest attempts to suppress wave transmission between swimming lanes.
Numerous other devices have also been proposed to better suppress turbulence in competitive swimming pools, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,063; 3,755,829; 3,786,521; 4,048,677 and 4,052,755. In general, these "racing lanes" consist of a plurality of elements strung on a cable that extends the length of the pool to define the boundaries of the swimming lanes. Each element is configured as a particular axially symmetric shape designed to suppress or inhibit the propagation of waves generated by a swimmer into the lane of another swimmer. Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,829 has found commercial success in the marketplace.
Another such device of particular interest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,602. The device disclosed has a plurality of discs positioned perpendicular to the cable and is manufactured from a foamed plastic so that each element is capable of floating without separate flotation means. This device overcame many of the objections of the prior art devices which do little more than mark the lanes. However, because of its size and shape it permitted the majority of waves energy to pass from one pool lane to another. Additionally, it was difficult to handle and store and expensive to manufacture.
Unlike previous suppression elements, the wave suppressor of the present invention is the result of extensive hydrodynamic experimentation and testing. The shape of the novel element specifically disrupts the circular motion of water parcels that define the wave and leads to its propagation. This shape traps water motion into enclosures thus creating random turbulent motion which is quickly dissipated by the viscous forces of water itself. It is contemplated that the suppressor design of the present invention not suppress waves between lanes, but can be used in other applications such as breakers around swimming or harbor areas.
Further, the suppressor of the present invention can be sized to match and suppress the waves generated by a swimmer or ships and the like. A swimmer, for example, generates a wave of sufficiently long wavelength so that they are not effectively blocked by the existing sizes of lane elements. Also, the lane element, which is manufactured in plastic with integral flotation, to have a density of 1/2 that of water, and thus floats half submerged. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wave suppression means which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.